


Second Time Around

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: After Kimmy and Fernando remarry, she talks him into having another baby.
Relationships: Fernando/Kimmy Gibbler
Kudos: 6





	Second Time Around

After the chaos of the triple wedding finally settled and their guests departed, all three pairs of newlyweds were left alone. Steve and DJ headed inside while Dani distracted Jimmy and Stephanie; leaving Kimmy, Fernando, and Ramona outside in the backyard. “Been a long day,” Kimmy murmured.

“I never want to go to a wedding again. I’m eloping!” Ramona declared. Okay, maybe not - she wanted a big party focused on her, after all. 

Her parents laughed. “We’ll see. I’ll be the best damn wedding planner you ever saw,” Kimmy informed her daughter. 

Whatever. Ramona groaned as she stood up, hugged her parents, and then headed back inside. “She’s growing up so fast.” Fernado sighed and leaned against his wife.

Kimmy grinned at her husband, thrilled they had finally remarried - it was going to be different this time, they’d both make sure of it. It had taken her a long time to forgive Fernando and he had to work for it but they’d come out the other side much better. “That she is.” And then she decided to tentatively venture forth something she had been pondering for a while. “What do you think about having another baby?”

Fernando gasped and his hand flew to his mouth. “Are you pregnant, Kimberlina?”

She shook his head. “No, but I want to be. Carrying Dani made me stop and think about what I want - I missed being pregnant after giving birth, you know that. And Ramona’s growing up so fast, and she’ll be out of the house soon. What do you think?” 

He kissed her and thought about having another child for less than five minutes and then eagerly nodded his head at Kimmy. “Let’s do this - we should definitely have another baby. I’ll take care of you!” he vowed excitedly.

Kimmy beamed at Fernando and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kimberlina.” Fernando looked around the background and pondered something for a few seconds. “You want to start trying right now?”

She rolled her eyes. “No, we are not having sex in the backyard - yet. There’s too many people around. But soon,” she promised. She grabbed his hand and led him back inside, ignoring the others as they bolted up the stairs to her room (she’d be moving into her old house once they came back from the honeymoon, something Kimmy both dreaded and was excited about) to get started on conceiving their second child.

Fortunately for Kimmy and Fernando, it only took them about three months to conceive again and they were thrilled beyond belief when the pregnancy test came up positive. Although Ramona knew her parents were trying, she was still a little grossed out when she found out they had succeeded - and excited she was going to become a big sister. She’d never thought she’d get a younger sibling and had given up on it happening a long time ago. 

After seven hours of labor, Kimmy gave birth in a hospital (which she was thankful to) to a second daughter, Esme Stephanie Gibbler. Ramona loved her sister the instant she laid eyes on her and burst into tears. “Hi, Esme. I’ve been waiting so long for you and you were well worth the wait,” she sobbed, wishing she could stop. 

Kimmy wrapped her arms around Fernando and grinned as she watched their two daughters interact for the first time. “Look at them.”

“I see. They’re both so beautiful!” And then Fernando burst into sobs, which set off poor Kimmy since her hormones were still out of whack. 

The rest of their family were waiting outside and after Ramona and Esme got to know each other, they were let in.

Kimmy and Fernando’s second chance had gone better than expected and they couldn’t wait to take Esme home and watch her grow up.


End file.
